


What if they found out?

by mobius2



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: DayFour, F/F, TheWitchingHour, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobius2/pseuds/mobius2
Summary: Miyeon is a witch and that's a secret that no one knows except her family. But when she starts to date Shuhua, she feels like she must tell her even though she’s afraid of her reaction.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 14
Collections: freak week 2020





	What if they found out?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as part of the freak week ficfest, when I read that one of the themes was witches, I thought that I had to write a witch AU with Mishu.

Miyeon had learned at a young age that she was a witch. However, her mom also taught her that it wasn't something that was seen as normal by society and that she had to hid it from others.  
It was tiring at times knowing that she couldn't say everything to her best friends because she knew that maybe they wouldn't see her the way they used to.  
Witches were very rare in this day and age and only a few witches’ families were remaining. Miyeon was now in college and she had never once met another witch around her age. The only ones that she met were friends of her mom that were much older than she was.  
This would change soon but she didn't know it yet. It was the beginning of her third year at university and after a rough first year, she had had amazing results since. But she wasn't really involved in the university life and that was something she was determined to change this year.  
So that's why she was present this morning at the anime club. She was very uncomfortable, Miyeon was very shy and awkward around people she didn't know.  
She sat at an empty seat and looked around her, a lot of people were already present but none of them seemed to be alone like she was. They were talking and laughing together, and no one was paying attention to her. 

She let out a deep sight, maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here after all. Maybe she was meant to not make friends at university. She took her phone out of her bag to find an occupation before the beginning of the meeting. She was absorbed reading an update from one of her favorite webtoon when someone sat next to her. 

Miyeon raised her head and saw a cute girl sitting next to her, looking lost. Her face resembled a puppy's that's what Miyeon though. The visibly younger girl seemed extremely nervous, it reminded Miyeon of herself when she was in her first year of university. 

"Hmm hey" Miyeon said gently putting her phone back into her bag.  
"Hey..." replied the other girl shyly.

Right when Miyeon opened her mouth to ask another question, a man started to talk loudly. He was the president of the club. This first meeting was only a presentation so it lasted only about 30 minutes, but it wasn't very interactive. To be honest Miyeon wasn't very excited by this presentation it wasn't like she thought it would be. She liked anime but a lot of people here seemed to not share the same tastes as her. 

After it ended everyone was free to leave and do whatever they wanted to. Miyeon stood up and her eyes met with the other girl's eyes, she smiled at her scared face.

"So, you're new here?"  
"Yeah... it's my first year..."  
"It shows" Miyeon gave her a knowing smile  
The younger girl made an embarrassed smile  
"Oh, I'm Miyeon by the way!"  
"I'm Shuhua" she said with a smile

Weeks after weeks they grew to be quite close to each other. After the second week they had exchanged their instagram accounts and were chatting there almost every day. Miyeon was glad to help Shuhua and Shuhua was glad to ask for help. 

After about two months, Miyeon gathered the courage to ask Shuhua out which the young girl accepted right away. They became girlfriends, it seemed normal to the both of them considering how great it felt when they were together. 

They were extremely in love with each other. They were inseparable and would offer gifts to each other, go out to see movies, go shopping and do all the things couples do. Their friends saw them as the perfect couple. Everyone agreed that they were cute together. Miyeon quickly discovered that Shuhua wasn't as shy as she was when they first met. She was actually very mischievous and liked to gently make fun of Miyeon which she enjoyed. 

Miyeon felt like she never had a relationship like this with someone before. But the fact that Shuhua didn't know everything about her made her nervous. She felt like she was keeping something very important of her from her girlfriend. But at the same time, she was scared of Shuhua's reaction. 

She really didn't know how to bring this up. One day she decided to text her about witchcraft to see her reaction. 

Miyeon : "That might seem like a weird question but do you believe in witchcraft?"  
Miyeon was very anxious about sending this message but she did it anyway, Shuhua answered very quickly  
Shuhua :"Yes it's a weird question lol"  
"uhmm I would say that I do?"  
"why?"  
Miyeon :"idk that's something I've been thinking about recently"  
"you know how I am, I'm always thinking about weird things"  
Shuhua : "yeah that's true baby"  
Miyeon : "hey you're the baby here!!"  
Shuhua : "ahaha"

Miyeon wanted to say more things but she didn't know what to write anymore so she went to sleep. While she was trying to fall asleep, she couldn't help but think about what Shuhua meant by saying she thought that it was real? She wondered how she was picturing witches in her head? maybe she was thinking about with as old and ugly like the stereotypes that are told in fairytales. The thought made her giggle. 

A few days later they met again in the anime club. Recently because the finals were approaching, they didn't have the time to see each other much. So, they were very happy to be with each other, and kept touching and talking to each other for most of the meeting. 

But suddenly something out of the ordinary happened. The sky became dark all of a sudden and hollow dark figure came rushing into the room. People were screaming, they wanted to leave but couldn't because of the dark magic surrounding them. They were hiding their eyes in terror.  
Miyeon quickly reacted, she got up and launched a purple spell to repel one of the monsters that was the closest to her. She then did it a few times, but quickly realized that they were way too many monsters for her. She started panicking while launching spells everywhere. 

When an orange spell which clearly wasn't hers illuminated the room. She looked around to where the light started and saw Shuhua looking back at her with a determined look she had never seen before on the younger girl's face.  
Her mouth dropped open and Shuhua had to scream at her for her to concentrate again on the task to effectuate  
With their powers combined, they successfully cleared the treat. No one had been severely injured. But they knew that they couldn't let them remember what had just happened and so they put a memory loss spell on the people in the room so that they would forget all about the events of that morning. 

When all of this was over, they got out of the room. Miyeon was still shocked by her discovery. Shuhua also being a witch is something that had never crossed her mind, but it made things so much easier and she felt relieved.

"I- I didn't expect that at all..." Miyeon muttered after a while, she looked at Shuhua with amazement  
"You're quite good yourself" Shuhua told her  
"Was I the only one surprised?"  
"I knew you were a witch when I saw you, I could feel it, that's why I sat next to you in the first place. Turns out I was right." she said with a smirk

They went back to Miyeon's appartement to rest a bit. Once they entered Miyeon squeezed Shuhua's face and kissed her lips roughly. The younger girl reciprocated.  
Next, they talked for hours about their respective stories. They didn't want to leave any detail about what it was to grow up as a witch. Some of the things were similar and others were different, but they had a pretty similar experience overall. At the end of the conversation they were both extremely relieved about the fact that they had finally met someone else that was similar. It made their love for each other even stronger than before.

**Author's Note:**

> For the beginning I was inspired by Buffy the vampire slayer (and more importantly the context in which Willow and Tara met).  
> You probably could tell but the "witchcraft" element (the way Miyeon feels like it is a burden, a secret she has to keep) is a metaphor for LGBT not out and dealing with the fear that the people around you might not accept you. As well as feeling like your family and friends don't really know you because you're keeping that secret from them. I made the choice in this fic to make the society treat gay relationships as normal, Mishu dating isn’t the issue here, the issue is that they’re witches.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
